


Naughty Ginger Elf Meets Tall, Dark & Handsome Santa

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Christmas Smut, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Interracial Relationship, Jock Straps, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Roleplay, Spanking, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Shameless Holiday themed Hierarchie Smut.  I'm back to fulfill my yearly Santa/Elf underwear themed smut!





	Naughty Ginger Elf Meets Tall, Dark & Handsome Santa

          “It’s time to sit on Santa’s lap,” Hiram says, his voice smooth as as Archie’s bare ass. His eyes scan over his boy, dressed in nothing but an elf jockstrap that frames that perfect behind that’s being held open by two of the ginger’s slender fingers. He held back for so long, but Archie has finally graduated college and that was their agreed upon time that the two of them could give into their desires.

 

Archie pulls his fingers free, wiping the lube on a towel next to him, careful not to get the floor messy as he crawls over to his Daddy. His gaze passes up past the man’s bare thighs towards that ample package hidden behind a Santa themed thong. Licking his lips, Archie kneels between Hiram’s legs, gripping his thighs and rubbing them as he leans in to nuzzle the man’s crotch.

 

A heart chuckle leaves Hiram, his hand reaching out to card those red tresses before tugging hard to get Archie’s attention. “Now now, good boy’s sit on Santa’s lap before unwrapping their present, don’t they?”

 

Archie nods hurriedly, scrambling to get up and sit in Hiram’s lap. The older man’s arm wrap around him, each taking a handful of Archie’s ass and causing the younger man to moan and buck against him. “Daddy...”

 

“Tsk tsk, that’s Santa tonight _guapo_ ,” Hiram says, the casual Spanish a reminder for his boy.

“Yes Santa,” Archie says, biting his lips. He wonders how fast he can get what he wants without seeming too eager. Hiram usually likes him eager and cock hungry, but he knows tonight is a night for play.

 

“So tell me Archie, have you been a good boy this year?” Hiram asks, the Santa hat he’s wearing swinging to the side gently as he speaks.

 

Archie starts to nod, but then he smirks and shakes his head, “No Santa, I’ve been a very naughty boy.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes, if my Daddy knew I think he’d punish me.”

 

“So you’re saying I should give you a lump of coal?” Hiram asks, glad Archie is falling in line with his little role play.

 

“Oh, I have an idea of what kind of lumps I want...” Archie whispers into his ear, rolling his hips down and feeling the man’s bulge twitch.

 

That gives Hiram an idea, and he grips Archie’s hips to stop him moving. “Well, I guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson since your Daddy isn’t here,” he laughs, maneuvering Archie until he’s laying over his knees. “I’m gonna spank this pretty little ass until it’s as red as your hair boy,”

 

That's all the warning Archie gets before Hiram rears back and swats his ass hard. Before he can even process the ffirst hit another comes on the other cheek. A moan slips out of Archie unbidden, nearly humping against Hiram’s legs. “Th0thank you Santa!” he says, a bit late, but he remembers.

 

“Now that’s more like a good boy. Keep it up and maybe Santa will still go down your chimney and leave a present. A big present,” Hiram says, beginning to spank Archie harder and faster. He keeps going, loving the delicious moans his boy lets out at each hit, thanking him over and over as his lily-white cheeks turn bright red.

 

For his part Archie is a mess, ass red, eyes trickling little tears from the pain that’s just this side of pleasurable, and finally a huge wet spot in his elf jockstrap from where his cock, confined in a cool metal cock cage, rests semi-hard and neglected.

 

“Good boy. You’re doing so well for me Archie. You want to sit on Santa’s lap again and have your present?” Hiram asks, smoothing a hand over Archie’s abused ass, feeling how warm the skin is.

 

“Yes Da- Santa!” Archie says too fast as the darker man helps him to get back to a sitting position. It hurts a bit, his ass already sore from the spanking, but he loves it anyway.

 

“Time to unwrap your first present Archie.”

 

Nodding, Archie reaches down, slowly pulling the thong down and hooking it beneath Hiram’s sizable balls. His hand wraps around the prodigious girth of Hiram’s cock, at least nine inches and very thick. His mouth practically waters at the thought of getting to ride his daddy again, especially after the intense spanking session. It doesn’t hurt he’s been in this chastity cage for the last 2 weeks unable to cum, so hes even hornier than usual.

 

With a practiced ease Archie lifts himself up, guiding Hiram’s cock to his entrance and beginning to take it. Once he feels the head pop past that first ring of muscle he groans, head dropping against Hiram’s shoulder. “Daddy…”

 

That gets Archie another swat on his ass form Hiram which only makes him drop faster onto the man’s cock. Hiram chuckles at that, gripping Archie’s hips and helping him slide down until he’s fully seated.

 

His lips latch to Hiram’s neck, sucking a mark there to keep from making all the pitiful mewling noises he wants to make. Rolling his hips, Archie can feel every glorious inch of the older man filling him up. It’s only the snapping of the straps of his jock that brings him back to reality.

 

“Are you listening?”

 

“Hmm?” Archie asks, the sound more of a moan than a question.

 

“I said you need to work hard for your present, show Santa you’re worthy of his gifts.”

 

“I will Santa, I’ll make you proud,” he says, starting to ride him just how he knows Hiram likes. Archie snakes his arms around Hiram’s neck, using it as leverage to lift himself up and slide back down, working out a rhythm that drags that thick head against his spot almost every time while also driving Hiram crazy.

 

They fuck like that for long moments, the only noises in the room the slick sound of skin against skin and the roaring of the fireplace. Archie knows Hiram is close when he starts to fuck up into him, meeting the ginger thrust for thrust and making Archie leak even harder in his cage.

 

Watching Archie chase his pleasure s a thing of beauty. All that sinuous skin, the lithe, muscled body writhing atop him. Hiram had never been too interested in men until he saw Archie. At the time he couldn’t do anything about it, but now, now the boy was his. That earnest smile, the eager devotion, everything made his cold heart melt around the boy, and now it was all his. All that goodness there for him to cherish. Of course, if he added a dash of corruption every so often, he knew Archie didn’t mind, as the wet spot in his underwear attested to.

 

Archie’s head tipped back in a loud moan as Hiram’s cock hit him just right, making him nearly cry in pleasure. “Fuck!”

 

“Come on, just a little more for Daddy. Santa has his present for you,” Hiram says, losing his own role a bit as his orgasm neared. He felt Archie redouble his efforts, bouncing on his lap, tight muscles clenching around him just right and sending him over the edge. “Fuck!” he shouted as he dragged Archie into a filthy kiss, swallowing the boy’s moans with each load baring thrust.

 

The orgasm rocks through Archie too, even if he doesn’t exactly find his own release. There’s a special sense of pride and pleasure form making another man come, especially Hiram, a man that’s hard to please. “Thank you… Santa, I love your gift,” Archie says, almost giggling as he reaches a hand down and feels a bit of that gift leaking out of him, sucking it off his fingers.

 

“So very naughty, you’re lucky Santa loves you a lot boy.”

 

“I know Daddy… Hiram,” Archie whispers, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Hiram can taste his release on Archie’s pretty lips, licking into his mouth as he lets the waves of pleasure form his afterglow wash over him.

 

After a few minutes of just making out Archie leans towards Hiram’s ear, rolling his hips to tease the sensitive head that’s not yet slipped out of him even if it’s softening. “So… Will I be let out since I was a good boy?”

 

Hiram smirks as he pulls back, staring at his pretty little thing, all grown up and looking like the perfectly debauched elf he is. “Ask me after the New Year,” Hiram says, giving one last smack to Archie’s sore ass before bringing him into another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote another Hierarchie fic before this, but I never finished it so this is the first one I'm posting. Hope it doesn't sound too OOC, was trying to get it done for the holiday. Also in case it isn't abundantly clear, Archie is over age, like 21/22 or so in this fic.
> 
> As always a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs! Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and happy holidays!


End file.
